An example of the above-described transport device is disclosed in JP 2003-171081A (Patent Document 1). The transport device of Patent Document 1 is configured to transport articles by moving a moving body, with a supported portion of a transported article being supported by a pair of supporting portions. This transport device is used for transporting a transported article.